


midsummer nightmare

by silvertaels



Series: let my ships rise 2k20 [3]
Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, and uh warning for cheating?, anyway yeah if you're here for Wonjin/Serim you should turn back now, however Wonjin/Serim is a thing, sorry not sorry for younlem, uh this is a Wonjin/Woobin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertaels/pseuds/silvertaels
Summary: It's so real, and yet so much like a midsummer dream.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Park Serim, Ham Wonjin/Seo Woobin, mentioned Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Song Hyeongjun
Series: let my ships rise 2k20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	midsummer nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: not beta-ed, not realistic, trigger warning for cheating, bad fic. also again, this is a woobin/wonjin fic.

_"I don't know, Hyeongjun-ie, I just don't trust him."_

_"You don't know anything about Seungyoun-hyung!"_

_"Well yeah but I know that he disappeared for months without saying anything, and suddenly appeared again claiming he misses you! You're so blinded by love."_

_A loud slam on the table._

_"If that's all you're going to say, then don't talk to me."_

-

_"No, it's just childish."_

_"Come on, you know you can tell me anything."_

_"Can we just talk next time?"_

_"Wonjin-ah, I don't like to see you all sulky like this."_

_"... Fine."_

-

_"I guess you're in the wrong this time then."_

_Silence._

_"You don't have any reason to dislike that hyung, right? Besides, I trust that Jjunie is mature enough to make his own decisions."_

_"I know."_

_"Imagine if someone told you they didn't like or trust me, you'd be angry too, right?"_

_"I know, I said I know! Thanks a lot, hyung."_

_"Wait, where are you going?!"_

-

Woobin stares at his door. He could've sworn he heard two faint knocks, but then it's silent again and he isn't sure if he actually heard anything at all. He contemplates for a moment. It was probably wiser for him to trust his somewhat acute intuition, rather than his admittedly dull senses. That, and he won't lose anything by checking. He takes big strides towards the door.

Of all things he'd expected, _this_ was not one of them. Small shoulders hunched over a small frame, with a familiar mop of ash pink hair falling over the boy's eyes as he looks down, his shoulders visibly shaking.

Woobin doesn't think twice before grabbing the boy by his wrist, and pulling him into a soft but firm hug. The door creaks as it shuts with a heavy thump, and the room falls silent. The boy's quiet, hushed sobs soon become the only sound to accompany the darkness in the room, only to be illuminated dimly by the moon and streetlights. Woobin tightens his embrace, and gently runs his hands up and down the boy's back in a steady rhythm, intertwined with light pats.

Suddenly, the boy starts bawling into Woobin's shoulder, startling Woobin a fair bit, but he only keeps his rhythm to calm the boy down. "I-I'm sorry, h-hyung... I just came over and started crying-" The boy nuzzles against his shoulder and apologises with a nasal voice, nose blocked from all the crying.

"It's okay," Woobin cuts him off, speaking lowly into his ear, "My shirt is waterproof." The boy weakly punches Woobin in the side at his poor attempt at humour, but Woobin hears an airy laugh coming from him shortly after.

Neither of them know how much time passed until the boy's breathing has slowed to a regular rate, and he pulls away from the hug.

"Thank you, hyung."

"Feeling better now? Should I order jjajangmyeon? Buy some chocolate latte? Or you want me to make you some food?"

The boy shakes his head lightly, barely visible if not for the dimly lit outline of his hair. "I'm fine, hyung. I should-"

"Then should I turn on the lights? I need to see our Wonjin-ie's beautiful puffy face right-"

"Ah hyung!" Wonjin protests with a whine and another punch, albeit stronger this time. He definitely has an adorable pout plastered on his face, even if Woobin can't see it.

Woobin lets out an unconvincing "ouch", and chuckles, "Okay, okay. Let's watch a movie? I have some ice cream."

"I'm choosing the movie," Wonjin simply announces as he somehow makes it to the couch, in the dark, without destroying his surroundings. He feels for the remote control on the table, and starts browsing through Netflix.

The tub of ice cream on top of two others threatened to fall off just as Woobin closes the freezer door - and saves the tub just in time. He sighs in relief and he turns around, taking in the sight on a small Wonjin curled up in his couch, remote control in hand and his hair an utter mess after all that happened. He closes his eyes, telling himself time and again, _Wonjin is only here because he fought with Serim-hyung. That's that and that's it._ He returns to the couch, ice cream tubs in hand.

Their knees brush against each other as Wonjin reaches out for another ice cream tub, and Woobin doesn't hear a single word the female lead says. He's not even usually sensitive to touch, but all of a sudden, he's hypersensitive. He hates it. He hates it so much, but he can't do anything about it. He sees, from the corner of his eye, Wonjin mindlessly digging into the tub while staring blankly in the direction of the TV. _Well, that makes two of us._ He blinks twice before forcing himself to focus on the movie.

They both watch, or rather, _look_ at the movie in absolute silence for an uncomfortably long while, before Wonjin breaks it by asking, "Do you have drinks?"

Woobin turns to look at Wonjin - his eyes, just barely lit by the television, had its usual sparkles replaced by a dull and lifeless gaze. Woobin's chest tightens, though he somehow still manages to joke, "Wow, you're really an adult now huh," as he grabs some beers from the fridge. Wonjin doesn't bother to respond.

Aside from the heated dialogue between the male lead and his ex, the only sounds heard after that were the beer cans opening and the clank of their cans in cheers. Until Woobin realises that Wonjin had downed the entire can within a few huge gulps. He gasps, "Yah, slow down! Your liver's gonna fail at this rate."

"What nonsense," Wonjin retorts as he slams the empty can down and reaches for another beer. He doesn't hesitate before opening the can, much to Woobin's distaste. "I'm still young. Night is young. Cheers," he simply states, as if he just said the most logical thing ever, while holding his can out expectantly.

Woobin reluctantly clanks his can against Wonjin's, mumbling, "Only because you're a mess today," which unsurprisingly goes unheard. _Might as well drown my own sorrows too,_ he justifies as he mimics Wonjin and takes two big gulps of the Budweiser.

-

In the corner of his eyes, Woobin sees Wonjin reaching for what would be his fourth beer already. It takes just a fraction of a second for Woobin to drop his nonchalant act and shoot out a hand to grip Wonjin's wrist, stopping him hard. Wonjin tries to struggle against the strong hold, but to no avail.

"Stop drinking, okay?" Woobin glances at Wonjin's expression - an annoyed pout. He sighs and pleads, "Please?"

Woobin forgets how to breath for a moment when Wonjin _fucking whines_ and nuzzles up against his chest. He shuts his eyes and takes deep breaths, praying under his breath that Wonjin is too drunk to notice his heart rate soaring. Thankfully, Wonjin doesn't say anything as he moves to settle down.

"I fought with Hyeongjun," Wonjin starts, resting his head against Woobin's chest. "I said I didn't trust Seungyoun-hyung. Of course he got angry, I understand. Of course he'd side his own boyfriend, but I just got bad vibes from him!" Woobin only hums lightly in response, while gently rubbing circles into Wonjin's shoulder.

"I already felt like an asshole after bringing it up to Hyeongjun, but Serim-hyung? He sided with that hyung too! I know, I fucking know I was wrong! I just-"

Before he even notices, tears were escaping Wonjin's eyes again, his breathing becoming erratic. Woobin firmly pulls him into his embrace, this time letting his hands lightly roam around Wonjin's nape, calming him down through his sobs.

Woobin's eyes start quaking when Wonjin climbs onto him to straddle him. "Hyung..." Wonjin whines as he locks eyes with Woobin. Woobin's eyes flicker to glance at Wonjin's lips and he licks his lips subconsciously, out of habit. He could just say a word, or move a hand to stop everything but instead, his hands find their way around Wonjin's hips.

No amount of holy water would cleanse his sins if they don't stop now, but he lets Wonjin kiss him anyway. _Fuck_ , might as well enjoy it if they fucked up already. He lets his eyes fall shut as he feels the plush lips slowly moving against his own, taking it in with all his other senses. It feels so surreal, despite feeling Wonjin's body against his own, Wonjin's signature fruity scent filling his sense of smell, and tasting Wonjin's sweet, soft lips. It's so real, and yet so much like a midsummer dream.

His moment gets interrupted when Wonjin pulls away, just far enough to catch a breath. They spend a good moment just gazing into each other's eyes, and breathing into each other's face. Unsurprisingly, Woobin complies without a second thought when Wonjin starts tugging on his t-shirt, trying to take it off. He does, however, briefly wonder how long he'd be able to ignore his conscience. As things would have it, that measly thought flies out the window together with his shirt.

Wonjin goes straight for the collarbone, leaving some bright red marks along it. He shifts a little in his position, and lets out a rather loud moan. That struck a chord with Woobin - he finally comes to his senses and pushes Wonjin away with a little too much force. A look of shock and confusion paints Wonjin's face, and Woobin shakes his head, "No, you're gonna regret it when you wake up."

It seemed like Wonjin was about to protest, but by some kind of divine timing, the alcohol gets to him and he falls asleep barely seconds after Woobin sets him down on the couch. Woobin stares at the boy, lying down peacefully, his chest rising and falling evenly as if they hadn't been making out just a minute ago. He sighs and heads to the bathroom.

He looks at his bare torso painted with the beautiful red marks left behind. He laughs, soullessly, back at his reflection. If only he was drunk enough to not remember anything the next morning.

-

The birds are chirping, and the sun is rising. Woobin groans. He hadn't been able to fall asleep the whole night. Unsurprising, but still. He grabs his phone, and his finger hovers over his messages for a long time. _Fuck this._

_To: Selm-hyung_

_Hyung, come pick Wonjin up. He got quite drunk last night._

Almost immediately, a notification appears.

_From: Selm-hyung_

_Coming_

Woobin drags his heavy body off his bed to throw on a shirt just to look decent. He's too tired to think about anything else.

-

"Morning, hyung. He's there, on the couch."

Serim all but stares in the direction of the couch, expression gloomy.

"Hurry up and make things right, it's all just a misunderstanding," Woobin prompts.

Serim takes slow, steady steps, and he crouches down beside Wonjin. He taps Wonjin's shoulder lightly. No response. He shakes Wonjin gently, calling out his name. A little stirring. He sighs, and forces Wonjin to sit up, while shouting "Wake up!!". Wonjin finally opens his eyes, and blinks a few times.

"Serimie-hyung?" Wonjin mumbles, before groaning and grabbing his head in pain.

"You idiot, you know you have terrible hangovers right?"

Wonjin pouts and reaches his arms out for a hug, which Serim reluctantly gives in to. He hoists Wonjin up from the couch, and combs through Wonjin's hair with his fingers.

Woobin deadpans, "Please don't date in my apartment, thank you. Way out is here." He gestures at the door next to him, giving a customer service smile. The two take their leave while apologising for inconveniencing him.

A click, and he's alone with the silence in his apartment again.

It's not until he goes to the bathroom to prepare for the day that he makes a very belated realisation. This dream was nothing but a nightmare.

His blood runs cold, as a fresh red mark is staring back at him in the mirror, just above the stretched out collar of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the ending but I just wanted to finish it no matter what. this is my ult ship and I don't even ship Wonjin/Serim so I guess I like to torture myself :) sorry that this was absolute trash but. yeah.


End file.
